


The Autumn Cottage

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mycroft Holmes, Virgin Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft and Greg get away from university for a bit





	The Autumn Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts).

Greg grinned as Mycroft put his weekend bag in the saddlebag on the side of his bike. Mycroft got his helmet on and climbed on the back, hands warm on Greg’s waist as they took off. A weekend away from all the stress and worry of university life. A weekend alone with the brilliant, beautiful, amazing Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft had arranged the place, somewhere not too far, but far enough from their ordinary lives. Autumn leaves were bright reminders that they’d known each other a year, though they’d only been dating a few months. They’d started in spring, kept in close contact over a summer apart, and now here they were. Greg tried not to think too much about what they might get up to, focused instead on getting them there safely.

Finally, they pulled up to a cozy cottage, nestled perfectly among the trees on a bend in a river. Greg shut off his roaring engine and looked at it. “It’s like a storybook, Mycroft,” he said softly.

Mycroft leaned in and kissed his throat, holding him a little tighter. “Anything for you,” he said softly.

Greg shivered. They hadn’t gone past kissing and holding hands. He had a feeling that was about to change and he was rather looking forward to it.

Mycroft reluctantly let go and climbed off the bike. He gathered their things and gestured Greg at a nearly hidden carpark. “You can leave the bike there so it’s out of the weather. Come on in when you’re done.”

Greg watched Mycroft disappear into the cottage, then hurried to put his bike away, noticing clouds gathering overhead. A perfect day for cuddling in bed. Or maybe more than cuddling.

Mycroft smiled at him as he came into the cottage. He took Greg’s hand and showed him around the place, taking him into the bedroom last. A warm fire crackled in the hearth, the bed large and sumptuously appointed.

Biting his lip a moment, Mycroft drew him into a kiss. Greg moaned softly, opening his mouth to him as Mycroft stepped them towards the bed. “Is this all right?” asked Mycroft.

“God yeah, more than,” said Greg, getting his boots off and scooting to the middle of the bed.

“Good,” said Mycroft, looking at Greg as he toed off his own shoes, then stripped off his jumper. He prowled into bed, moving over him, pushing him onto his back and kissing him deeply.

Greg moaned, hips rocking up, hands going to Mycroft’s hair as Mycroft licked his way into his mouth. Mycroft was being aggressive and it was sexy as hell.

Mycroft’s hands found Greg’s flies. Greg’s heart skipped as Mycroft got his jeans open, dipping into his pants to wrap around his girth.

Greg gasped, head rocking back. Mycroft smirked and kissed his throat. “Sensitive,” he murmured.

Did Mycroft not know? Greg cracked one eye open. “I’ve never done this,” he said.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him. “Sexy, handsome Greg Lestrade has never had a bedmate?” he asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

Greg huffed a laugh. “When you put it that way it sounds ridiculous. Never had anyone I wanted the way I want you.”

“I’m honored,” said Mycroft, honestly. He knelt back and reached for the hem of Greg’s shirt. “I want to see you. And then I’m going to fuck you until you beg, if that’s quite alright.

“God yeah,” said Greg, voice constricted as all his blood ran south.

Mycroft stripped him quickly and efficiently, leaving him bare, shivering slightly, though if it was the cool air or Mycroft’s touch it was hard to say.

“You’re mine,” said Mycroft with a growl in his voice, eyes raking over Greg’s body.

“Yeah. Only yours,” said Greg, resisting the urge to touch himself.

Mycroft slid down the bed and settled onto his stomach between Greg’s thighs. He held Greg’s waist and drew him closer, licking a long slow stripe up his cock.

Greg shouted with pleasure, reasonably certain there weren’t any neighbors for miles. He could feel Mycroft smirk against his skin, then he slowly started swallowing him down.

Swearing, Greg, tried to shift his hips, but Mycroft kept him pinned in place. He ravished Greg’s cock with his tongue and the heat of his mouth. Greg thought he might come right then and there, but, somehow, Mycroft kept him from tilting over the edge.

Finally, Mycroft pulled back. Greg opened his eyes and moaned softly at Mycroft’s hungry gaze. Mycroft wiped his mouth and then stripped out of his own clothes, eyes never wavering.

Mycroft leaned down to kiss him again, then slid off the bed to rummage in his bag. He came back with lube and a condom. “Still want me to take you?” he asked.

Greg groaned and drew up his knees, spreading himself wider. “Yeah. Please. Don’t stop now.”

Mycroft knelt between his thighs, cupping the back of Greg’s head as he kissed him, free hand reaching down to tease him open.

Greg shivered and moaned, more than happy to surrender to Mycroft’s touch. Mycroft coated his fingers and started pressing into him, clearly hungry and just as clearly not wanting to hurt Greg.

“God, you’re worth waiting for,” whispered Greg.

“I hope so,” murmured Mycroft, adding another finger, and pulling back to watch Greg’s face. 

Greg gave him a goofy grin. “Feels so good.”

Mycroft smiled back and kissed him again. “I think you’re ready for me.” He reached over for the condom and rolled it on, adding more lube. “Don’t forget to breathe,” he said.

Greg’s eyes slammed shut as Mycroft started to push into him. He gasped in air. Mycroft kissed him, moving slowly, giving him time to adjust, murmuring soft praises against his lips.

Incrementally, Greg relaxed. Mycroft was stretching him, but it felt good. As Greg relaxed, Mycroft started to move, still going slow and gentle.

“You feel amazing,” Mycroft whispered with awe in his voice.

Greg wrapped his legs around him on instinct. “You too.”

Mycroft raised his head to watch Greg’s face as he started moving a little faster, a little harder. Greg’s eyes slipped closed, finding himself surrendering to Mycroft, moving with his thrusts.

“Touch yourself,” said Mycroft.

Greg did so, groaning again as he started stroking himself with Mycroft’s movements, so close already.

Mycroft kissed him. “Come.”

Greg cried out and spilled over his hand, Mycroft slowed his thrusts as he worked him through it, then sped up, snapping his hips and chasing his own orgasm. Greg panted, vaguely aware of the noises he was making, overwhelmed and loving every moment of it.

Mycroft wrapped Greg in his arms, groaning into his shoulder, losing his rhythm as he came. Greg felt overwhelmed by love and desire, turning his head to kiss Mycroft’s cheek.

Finally, carefully, Mycroft pulled out and flopped to one side. He carefully removed the condom and binned it before gathering Greg in his arms again. “I love you,” he said softly.

Greg kissed him. “I love you too. And not just because of this.”

“Good.” Mycroft smiled into the kiss, then reached for the blanket and tugged it over them. “How does a nap sound?”

“Perfect.”

Outside it had started to rain. Greg lay happily in Mycroft’s arms, heartbeat gradually slowing, and never happier than right now.

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to astudyinfic and lmirandas for reading along


End file.
